Tout ce qu'il me reste de nous
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Veld se retrouve à réfléchir sur son passé ... Yaoi, lemon ... Cadeau pour le Poulet !


OS écrit pour **Nyny** parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment je faisais pour ne pas les mettre ensemble dans "Turks & Scientifics". Écrit en 3 jours en écoutant "Unhappy Refrain" de Wowaka. Modifié grâce aux conseils de **Lady Sade**. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Tseng, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu as été blessé, il faut que je te soigne sinon la plaie va s'infecter.

Avant même que Veld ne puisse esquisser un geste d'esquive, Tseng avait déjà dénoué la cravate et ouvert la chemise de son supérieur. Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé et se figea quand il vit un anneau retenu par un lien de cuir autour de son cou.

- Veld ... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Rien d'important, dit-il en fuyant le regard insistant de son protégé.

- Alors si ce n'est pas aussi important, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le gardes alors qu'il est inscrit dans le règlement que tu as rédigé qu'il est interdit de porter des bijoux pour les Turks ...

Veld lui répondit par un silence, ne voulant pas répondre à la provocation de l'Utaïen.

- C'est pas parce que c'est toi qui les as écrites que tu dois te sentir au-dessus des règles ... fit Tseng en jouant avec le petit anneau entre ses doigts.

- Lâches ça ...

Veld se recula pour échapper aux doigts de son pupille. Il ne voulait pas qu'il touche _ça_, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de son passé, alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune Turk insouciant. En se dérobant aux mains de son cadet, il fit involontairement céder le lien, faisant tomber l'anneau sur le parquet. Tseng, la lanière de cuir toujours dans la main, fixa son mentor.

- Content ? demanda Veld, un poil agacé.

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça ne tiendrait pas ...

Le leader des Turks se leva sans accorder un seul regard à l'Utaïen et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain. Tseng essaya de le retenir, en vain:

- Attends, tes blessures !

- Je peux me soigner tout seul.

- Mais tu ...

- Fout-moi la paix !

Il se figea: jamais - au grand jamais - Veld ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Il sentit comme un poids sur sa poitrine, une sensation désagréable, l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal sans pour autant savoir quoi. Il détailla la lanière qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts: elle était faite dans un cuir noir qui visiblement, avait bien vécu ... voire trop. L'Utaïen ramassa l'anneau tombé au sol et le regarda de plus près. Un simple anneau de métal gris, certainement de l'argent ou de l'or blanc. Il avait quelques gravures formant des dessins stylisés, mais rien de plus. Ce n'était pas une bague d'exception, alors pourquoi la gardait-il sur lui ?

De son côté, Veld avait s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il termina de se déshabiller et entreprit de se soigner rapidement à coup de potion. Ses blessures étaient superficielles et il ne voulait pas s'éterniser là-dessus. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et une fois celle-ci remplie, il se glissa avec délices dans ce cocon si humide et si réconfortant … Laissant l'eau détendre ses muscles et au passage lui brûler furieusement ses plaies à peine cicatrisées, il se mit à réfléchir sur tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que ses pensées ne se concentrent pas sur son pupille et sur ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Veld porta sa main à sa poitrine, par réflexe, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus son pendentif… Il soupira en fermant les yeux et s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau chaude en plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

Il frissonna sous la vague de chaleur qui lui avait soudainement envahit les reins. Les sensations qui l'avaient atteint étaient sans précédent. Il se mit à gémir un peu plus fort quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant descendre de plus en plus bas sur son torse, passant près de son nombril, chatouillant sa peau de son ventre avec ses cheveux noirs.

- Vinnie, tu vas quand même pas faire ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Je …

- C'est ta première fois, c'est ça ?

- Avec un homme, oui, fit Veld, rougissant de honte.

- Je vais être doux, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ledit "Vinnie" remonta rapidement pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuel, entraînant leurs langues dans une danse langoureuse qui augmenta encore la température de l'air autour d'eux. D'instinct, il écarta les jambes pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Quand il lui laissa enfin une pause pour reprendre le souffle qui lui faisait cruellement défaut, Veld ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant les caresses sur son érection.

- Vincent ...

- Hn ?

- S'il te plait …

- Oui ?

- Continues …

Vincent planta son regard rouge sang dans celui noisette de son partenaire et sourit légèrement à la vue des joues du jeune Turk qui avaient un peu refroidi sans pour autant perdre leur couleur rosée si excitante. Il continua son exploration en descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à à arriver à ce qu'il cherchait. Sans prévenir son protégé, il saisit le membre gonflé de sang sous son nez et commença lentement à le caresser, procurant d'intenses frissons à Veld qui se tordait pour échapper aux douces tortures que lui réservait son aîné. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide contra la zone la plus sensible de sa virilité.

- Ah ! Vinnie ...

- Je dois arrêter ?

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête négatif et une légère ondulation du bassin, l'invitant à continuer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé. Sans se faire prier, Vincent passa ses doigts sur la peau tendue avec un sourire satisfait et posa ses lèvres sur le bout rougissant. Il commença par donner de petits coups de langue successifs pour habituer la peau sensible à ce genre de traitement, puis, encouragé par les gémissements de son cadet, il aspira lentement le gland, sans pour autant trop précipiter les choses. Ses mains s'occupèrent de caresser avec douceur la longueur de la hampe dressée alors qu'il sentit des doigts s'entortiller autour de quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs. Vincent arrêta quelques senconde ses mouvements en entendant la respiration de plus en plus erratique de Veld, qui gémit de protestation :

- Ah … ne t'arrêtes pas … je ….

- Oui ?

- Je … je me sens ... si bien … continues !

Il fit un ample mouvement du bassin pour inviter Vincent à reprendre là où il en était. Avec un sourire légèrement pervers, l'aîné évita le membre dur et remonta lui torturer légèrement le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant gémir d'avantage, sans pour autant le toucher avec son corps pour le faire languir encore un peu plus. Veld bougea ses mains et commença à masser lentement la musculature fine qui se laissait deviner sous la peau laiteuse.

- Vincent ... embrasse-moi ...

L'intéressé abandonna l'oreille déjà rouge et vint se positionner juste au-dessus du visage de son amant, s'amusant de ses joues rosies de plaisir, ses yeux remplis d'un désir mêlé à de l'appréhension, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant voir la pointe de sa langue taquine. Vincent glissa trois de ses doigts dans l'antre humide et descendit la main libre pour venir caresser la virilité brûlante de Veld dont la dureté était à présent comparable avec celle du métal de leurs armes de service. Le cadet soupira de contentement en sentant cette partie de son anatomie si douloureuse être légèrement détendue par ce massage. La tête dans les étoiles, il ne se rendit même pas compte que son amant avait retiré ses doigts de sa bouche pour les présenter à l'entrée de son intimité. Il atterrit brutalement en sentant une douleur qu'il ne connaissait pas encore le déchirer, à peine atténuée par les caresses sur son sexe. Veld se redressa brusquement, s'accrochant aux épaules de Vincent et s'enfonçant de lui-même plus profondément sur le doigt de son aîné sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Veld ? demanda le Turk, un peu inquiet de le voir s'accrocher à lui en plantant ses ongles dans la peau pâle, tremblant légèrement.

- Ça fait trop mal … arrêtes … je t'en supplie …

- C'est normal, ça fait toujours ça au début … détends-toi, ça ira mieux.

- Comment tu veux que je me détende ? Ça fait un mal de chien !

Vincent continua ses massages, sans pour autant bouger son doigt pour ne pas lui faire plus mal que nécessaire. Quand il le sentit un peu plus détendu, il en passa un deuxième qui fit crier de douleur son cadet. Gêné par cet intrusion inhabituelle, Veld s'était crispé, resserrant son étreinte sur les épaules et augmentant la pression de ses muscles sur les doigts. A la simple pensée de se plonger dans un fourreau de chair aussi serré, Vincent sentit son érection devenir encore plus impatiente, de plus en plus douloureuse. Il fit taire son empressement et se concentra sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Contre lui, Veld haletait, gémissant à la fois de douleur et à la fois de plaisir, ne sachant plus très bien quoi ressentir dans ce tourbillon de sensations nouvelles. Il tressaillit en sentant les doigts bouger légèrement, écartant les muscles douloureusement avec un lent mouvement de ciseau pour réduire la douleur au maximum. Les caresses sur son membre gonflé n'avaient pas cessé, le détendant légèrement.

- Ça va mieux ? souffla Vincent, avec une voix rauque de désir.

- Hn ... j'ai l'impression d'avoir un pingouin entre les fesses, mais ça va ...

Veld sourit légèrement et se rapprocha de son amant pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes et jouer avec elles du bout de la langue. Profitant de l'occasion, Vincent glissa un troisième doigt, ce qui fit crier encore une fois le cadet. Cri qu'il absorba immédiatement avec ses lèvres. Une légère douleur à cet endroit le fit tiquer avant qu'il ne sente un liquide au goût métallique lui envahir la bouche. En sentant le goût du sang se mélanger à leur baiser, Veld mit fin à celui-ci, l'air embarassé d'avoir blessé son amant sans l'avoir fait exprès. Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux, le sang coula de sa lèvre fendue, trançant une rigole vermeille sur sa peau pâle.

- Désolé, fit Veld.

- C'est pas grave.

Comme pour se faire pardonner, il lécha le liquide de la pointe de la langue, les yeux mi-clos, gémissant lorsque Vincent retira ses doigts, rougissant légèrement plus. Cette vision exita encore plus l'aîné qui en profita pour l'allonger sur le lit, se glissant entre ses cuisses. Il gémit quand il prit son érection en main pour la présenter à l'entrée de l'intimité. Il sentait le sang pulser violemment dans son sexe, faisant saillir les veines qui s'y trouvaient.

- Prêt ?

Pas vraiment rassuré, Veld hocha la tête et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses cris quand il sentit le sexe imposant de Vincent commencer à écarter son anneau de chair. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourrir déchiré en deux, il se redressa légèrement en criant sa douleur, laissant tranquille ses lèvres meurtries. Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent quand il vit la longueur impressionnante qui n'était pas encore entrée en lui.

- Attend, Vinnie... tu vas pas ... rentrer tout ça ?

- Bien sûr que si.

- Ça va jamais rentrer !

- Fais-moi confiance ...

Vincent se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, s'enfonçant de plus en plus, doucement, dans le fourreau de chair. Quand il fut totalement entré, il s'arrêta, haletant, les sensations de parlipations autour de son sexe si serré dans cette intimité délicieuse. Il posa son front sur la clavicule de son protégé en tentant de se retrouver dans ses pensées. Ils reprirent leur souffle tous les deux, épuisés, Veld tremblant légèrement de douleur.

- Ah ... si serré ...

- J'y suis pour rien... fit Veld avec un ton qui fit sourire le Turk.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça avant que le plus jeune décide d'onduler des hanches pour inviter Vincent à bouger un peu. Avec un sourire, ce dernier se mit à aller et à venir en lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire gémir tous les deux. Quand il trouva sa prostate, Veld se cambra en arrière, imprimant sur le sexe enserré une caresse peu commune mais très agréable. Leurs corps en sueur s'emboitaient à la perfection, dans un concert de gémissements et de grognement qui relevaient plus de l'animal que de l'être humain. Sentant la douleur refluer pour laisser place à un plaisir continuellement en hausse, Veld accompagna chacun des coups de butoir de son aîné avec ses hanches, ce qui l'amena assez rapidement à la limite de son self-control: Vincent visait la petite boule de nerfs et la touchait toujours et de plus en plus vite, le faisant crier de plaisir à chaque fois. Le torrent de lave qui circulait dans son bas-ventre menaça de jaillir, il se crispa pour endiguer cette vague, sans succès.

- Je vais ... pas tarder à ...

- Vas-y.

Vincent accéléra ses coups de reins, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, et imprima sur le sexe du cadet le même rythme soutenu. Celui-ci se libéra dans la main de son mentor en poussant un râle de jouissance, contractant chaque fibre des muscles de tout son corps. Après quelques coups de butoir supplémentaires, Vincent jouit à son tour dans un râle rauque de désir, emplissant la partie la plus intime de son partenaire avec sa semence chaude. Il se retira et s'allongea près de son protégé qui se réfugia contre son torse, fatigué de toute ses émotions nouvelles, frémissant encore à cause du sperme qui coulait abondemment de l'endroit qui lui avait donné tant de plaisirs insoupsonnés.

- Vinnie?

- Hn ?

- C'est vrai que tu pars en mission dans deux jours ?

- À Nibelheim pour aller protéger des scientifiques. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera.

Veld parut un peu déçu de sa réponse mais ne répondit rien, se blottissant plus contre le torse offert.

- J'essayerai de revenir le plus vite possible, je te le promet.

Veld ne lui répondit rien, toujours lové dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci bougea un peu et attrapa sa bague sur la table de nuit. Il captura la main gauche de son protégé et glissa l'anneau à son majeur sous le regard interrogateur du cadet.

- Si je te la confie, tu me la rendras quand je rentrerai ?

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête et embrassa ses lèvres tentatrices.

- Je t'aime, souffa Vincent en fermant les yeux.

- On est deux dans ce cas ... murmura Veld en souriant avant de sombrer dans un sommeil rempli de rêves aussi agréables que la soirée qu'ils vennaient de passer.

* * *

Une caresse légère le réveilla en douceur. Dans sa main tendue se tenait l'anneau, accroché à une chaîne argentée cette fois. Veld ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'était, encore une fois, endormi dans son bain. Il se lava rapidement dans l'eau froide avant de sortir pour s'envelopper le bassin dans une serviette douce. Il vida la baignoire et s'assit sur le bord en détaillant une nouvelle fois l'anneau au creux de sa main: c'était tout ce qui lui restait de Vincent, la dernière preuve de son existence. La dernière preuve de leur histoire. Il se souvenait comment ce jour-là il avait pleuré en apprenant sa mort: il n'avait pas pu le supporter, serrant à s'en déboiter les phalanges l'anneau qu'il lui avait confié. On avait dû lui injecter une bonne dose de sédatifs pour le tenir tranquille. Mais même ce passage forcé à l'infirmerie n'avait pas suffit pour guérir son coeur et encore aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remit complèttement de cet épisode de sa vie. Sans plus de cérémonie, il attacha la chaîne à son cou, soulagé de sentir le poids familier de l'anneau contre son coeur.

Veld se releva et alla enfiler un pantalon de toile et un pull un peu trop large et retourna dans le salon, là où l'attendait Tseng, un peu gêné de l'intercation qui s'était produite deux heures auparavant. En le voyant arriver, celui-ci se leva du canapé brusquement, quasiment au garde-à-vous, les yeux obstinément baissés vers le sol.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, ça ne se reproduira pas.

Un sourire à la fois amusé et mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres fatiguées: Tseng faisait vraiment penser à un enfant ne voulant plus être grondé. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça comme un père pourrait enlacer son fils.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, ça m'a fait du bien de me remettre les idées en place. Merci.

- Euh... fit l'Utaïen, incapable de trouver ses mots.

Le leader des Turks s'éloigna et hocha la tête: certes il ne pourrait jamais oublier Vincent; son mentor, meilleur ami et amant; mais il ne pouvait pas rester tourné vers le passé. Et en face de lui, Tseng, son protégé, représentait tout ce en quoi il pouvait espérer de l'avenir.

* * *

tadaaaaaa ! Mon tout premier lemon qui est aussi mon tout premier yaoi. ça vous a plu ? Review !

Ç


End file.
